


We Got a Deal?

by Clockwork



Series: Casting Spells [2]
Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Gen, Magic, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Voodoo, Witchcraft, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Queenie summons Papa Legba to make a deal. Again.





	We Got a Deal?

Upending the glass on the table, Queenie picked up the bottle and poured two more shots. One of them she pushed towards the edge of the table. Speaking softly, under her breath, she chanted softly the words she had learned to rid their lives of Delphine and Marie. Two of three of the toxic women that haunted the Academy, the coven, and all witches. Tonight, if things went well, they would be rid of the third.

“Now what do we do?” 

Educated as Cordelia was in witchcraft, she had been raised in a time when the witches stayed to their streets and Marie and the voodoo practitioners stayed to theirs and never should the two meet. While she might be respectful of the Loa and their place in New Orleans, she had certainly never called on them. The closest she had come led to her being laughed at and zombies set upon the school. Purposefully calling on them, for the sake of another witch, seemed tantamount to asking lightning to strike and locusts to swarm with a rain of frogs.

“We wait. If he is willing to listen, he will come. He’s been here before. He knows the way.”

The supreme glanced at Queenie, frowning. “Just when you summoned him to deal with Delphine?” 

Sadly, Cordelia suspected she knew the answer, and wasn’t happy about it at all. Wards would need to be put in place. Calling upon the Loa was one thing. Giving them carte blanche to the covenstead was another.

“No, Madame Supreme, I have been here once before, by Marie’s bidding. I went easier on her that day despite breaking her word, if only because of the years of her service. Even that delightful witch she gave me did not gain her leniency though the second time.”

The voice was rich and smooth, seeming to rumble up from the floorboards and fill the air around them until it felt like a living, tangible thing against the skin. Just as the words seemed to fill the room, a form slipped forward from the shadows. The hat he wore cast shadows over his face, though the light seemed to illuminate the various charms and pendants about his neck. 

Turning to face him, Cordelia’s back straightened and her hands fell loosely at her side. She may well be human facing this god but she was the Supreme.

“I welcome you again then, and thank you for visiting us once more. I assume then you mean Nan?” Even as she asked, her face screwed up, hating the idea of the girl ending up in Hell as Misty had, reliving her worst moments over and over again as they all had during the trial.

“That is the one,” he said with a nod. “But don’t go worrying your pretty pale head over her. She was payment, not a soul in the traditional sense. She has better than she had here, I can tell you that,” he said, waving the staff he carried in Cordelia’s direction.

Much as she wanted to argue, to defend the coven, Nan had died under Fiona’s coven, and likely by her hand or command, and Cordelia would not bring herself to lie to Papa Legba. Or even try and defend her mother.

“I would like to thank you then for taking care of her then. I’m only sorry I took my position so late for her sake.”

Again he waved that staff to dismiss her words, but a wide smile curved his lips. “You are smarter and quicker than the last one, but not as quick as your girl here,” he said, offering a grin and a wink to Queenie. She raised a closed fist to him in greeting, and perhaps solidarity. “You did not summon me though to thank me for the girl, so what is it you seek?”

He did not address Cordelia in that but looked to Queenie, who in turn looked to Cordelia. The older woman nodded, gesturing with one hand for Queenie to go on. If she had it in good with the Loa, then Cordelia believed it was best for her to speak to him.

“Nan’s not the only witch you got from us recently. You got another one too.”

“I got that one fair and square. Just like little Nan. You are not arguing that, are you?”

Even though Cordelia wanted to protest, she knew it was wrong. It had been fair, by the rules of the trial. That didn’t mean she wanted to live with it. 

“Naw, no one is arguing your right to her, but we asked you here to offer you a trade. The witch known as Misty Day who was given to you the day of the Seven Wonders when a new Supreme was named and made in exchange for a soul you want much more. One worth more than some backwater swamp witch.”

Cordelia flinched, biting the inside of her cheek so hard she tasted blood. Misty was so much more than that, but she new better than to interrupt, to put more weight on her than was already there. For the sake of the trade.

“I don’t know. For some backwater swamp witch she has some power to her. And she plays with the dead. You know how much that means to me and mine?”

Queenie took a step forward, nodding the entire time. “Oh I know. She plays with the dead, but how much can her Hell really offer you? I mean, can’t be much more exciting than mine, can it?”

Both Zoe and Cordelia watched Queenie, curious about her Hell and how she could talk of it so flippantly. One day maybe, over another bottle of Marie’s pirate rum, they might talk about it. 

“They all exciting in their own way.”

“I’ll give you that, but what if I could offer you something so much more? Tell me, with the way the power of the witches work, if they become supreme, they don’t become yours, do they?”

He shook his head. “No, the power of the soul is passed onto the lineage. It is why Supreme’s can wield the power they have. Though it is concentrated. So this one does not have the power of dozen or so supremes, but rather maybe one percent of each, changed and twisted by each before her. But that is where their souls lie, though not as they might in my domain.” He smiled then, wide and toothy and deadly. “Why? Are you offering me your supreme?”

Cordelia snorted, though not able to help retracting a step. Papa Legba laughed.

Queenie though looked less than amused. 

“No, I’m not offering you her. She’s a good supreme and will do good things for this coven,” Queenie said, stepping up to the table where the shots waited. She slammed a voodoo doll down next to the shot. “Naw, I’m offering you the trifecta of fucked up bitches that once lived in this house. You have two and, from what I heard, you got denied the third one. We could change that today.”

The moment that doll came into view, his eyes widened. He moved forward, nostrils flaring as his eyes narrowed, staring at the doll. He chuckled, realizing what Queenie said was true. 

“That voodoo queen had more power than that dead supreme imagined, didn’t she? She never did know what happened when she asked me for immortality for her soul. I wasn’t even sure. Happened before she came to me.”

Now it was Queenie’s turn to smirk. “Something about keeping your enemies close, right? Keep them too close and your soul ends up in a doll. Now, let me spell this out. No loopholes, no word games.”

The grin she got in return was toothy and predatory. “You have managed this once and done it well. Let’s see if you can do it again.” 

Maybe it was the smile, or maybe the tone, but Cordelia was certain he hoped Queenie failed in that task. She prayed to Gods she wasn’t sure would ever listen to her that somehow she managed. Not just for Misty’s sake, but for Queenie’s as well. 

“Okay. I offer you the soul of the one and only Fiona Goode. Supreme. Bitch Witch Extraordinaire. She is yours, for all eternity, except for the part of whoever and whatever she is that went to Cordelia as supreme. Her position will not be touched by this. In exchange, you give us back the witch Misty Day who was taken during her Seven Wonders. Whole in body and mind, in so much as she would be after her time in Hell. She will not be a zombie. You will not keep any part of her soul. You are getting one soul for another, an even trade.” She paused, glancing at Cordelia. It was the only sign of hesitancy anyone was likely to see from the young witch. 

Cordelia nodded. Whatever may have happened to Misty, they would cope with it, help her heal. Just so long as she came back in one piece, body and soul.

“This would be twice now, Queenie. You summon me again, and you will go with me when I leave. Understood?”

Her chin lifted, jaw tightening, but Queenie nodded as she picked up one of the two shot glasses. “Then we got a deal?”

“We have a deal,” he said, picking up the other and drinking it slowly, staring at Queenie over the rim as he did. Neither she nor Cordelia noticed when he picked up the doll that contained Fiona’s soul. He turned with a flourish of smoke and shadows and was gone.

“Wait! Hey! Where’s Misty?” Queenie screamed, angry and fearing she had been duped despite her extra careful wording. 

“In the same grave where you found her before.”

The voice came from nowhere and everywhere all at once. Cordelia gasped.

“She’s in the tomb! Where Madison left her before. Come on."

Maybe leaving the house without someone in charge was a "very bad idea", but nothing was stopping Cordelia. Not now. Not when she was this close.


End file.
